Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 2
Sophie decided to explore Piggy Island. On the way, she spotted The Flock. There were 11 members of that group (not counting a wise, giant bird that helped them destroy structures by King Pig and his troop which was a tremendous group of pigs). First, there was a Red Bird obviously named Red. He had no ability at first, but when he's surrounded by floating red feathers, he could target himself at any pig. Then there were The Blues, which was a set of triplet bluebirds whose names were Jay, Jake, and Jim. They could spread out to get more attack range, Chuck the Yellow Bird, who was the fastest of the bunch and had an accessory that could change the speed of time. Bomb the Black Bird, the one who could explode like a bomb because of his looks. Matilda the White Bird, one of the two girls of the group who had the power to drop exploding eggs from above. Next came Hal the Boomerang Bird, a green bird whose adaptation (which was, of course, a long beak) gave him the ability to spin backwards in a boomerang style, Terence, who was Red's older brother and somehow looked like him, but was bigger, had a darker color, ruffled feathers, and dark spots. He was the strongest of The Flock as he was so plump and bulky. There was also Stella the Pink Bird, who could use her bubble wand to make bubbles that could trap objects and pigs and last but not least, Bubbles the Orange Bird with the same ability as Sophie (except he did not release water when he deflated), who immediately fell in love once he glanced at Sophie since the two were the same bird species. Sophie stopped and turned back at Bubbles. "What are looking at? Me?" she asked. Bubbles squealed in joy and bounced in delight near Sophie who looked similar to himself except that she had a bow and glasses. "Yeah! I'm looking at you!" Bubbles squawked in bird language, which was the language the Flock spoke. "I don't understand what you said," replied Sophie, with a puzzled look because she was confused. Bubbles repeated what he said to help Sophie get the point. "Oh, I get it! That means 'Yeah! I'm looking at you!' in your language. I'll bet that it's bird language," Sophie stated. While The Flock and Sophie had some discussions together, King Pig and a bunch of pigs that looked like him except with a brighter color, a smaller size (there are a few different sizes of the Pigs, with many sporting helmets or orange mustaches) and they did not wear a crown, were at least 10 feet near The Flock's precious eggs. King Pig pleaded to his army "Minions, please catch the 3 eggs so I can...um, TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" After taking the king's request, three of his minions grabbed butterfly nets and snuck up to the nest quietly. "Come to papa," one of the three pigs commented in a soft voice when preparing to steal the eggs. They swung their nets up high and brought them down on top of the eggs. They caught them in 3 nets, one for each pig. They flipped over the nets so that the eggs don't fall out easily. "Boo-Yah!" cried out another of the pig trio. The three flung the eggs one by one onto the back of a large, sturdy wooden cart made by Freckled Pig, who was a clever inventor of the Bad Piggies. Freckled Pig could build any machine you can think of, no matter how complex each design was. King Pig and his allies hopped onto it and they went down the hill with them. Suddenly, Sophie and The Flock noticed King Pig and his minions in the cart containing the eggs. They squawked in fear and quickly became as angry as a group of rabid dogs. "THEY TOOK OUR EGGS!!!! THOSE STUPID PIGS!!!!!!" screeched Red in anger. Category:Chapters